


Amazing Grace

by FrostCryptid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Good Reaper, Good Sombra, M/M, Sombra just wants everyone to be happy, Supernatural Elements, gabe is like a father to sombra, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostCryptid/pseuds/FrostCryptid
Summary: Sombra has turned her back on Talon and instead starts to use her skills for the new Overwatch. She has memories from what feels like a lifetime ago of a blond man and his shadow. The two treated her and her family like their own, keeping them safe. Now she needs to find them and figure out why Overwatch fell almost a decade ago. Along the way, she realizes one of the men she's been looking for has been right beside her still caring for her.





	1. I Once Was Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning before you read, Sombra might seem ooc to some people. I know she's playful in game and loves teasing, but I see her as needing to be serious or let emotions out every once in a while.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra finds herself the last place she'd be searching for something she never thought she would talking to the closest person to her.

Sombra saw the playground within the facility and for the first time in her life since she became a world renowned hacker, she remembered her time as Olivia. Remembered a kind blonde man welcoming her and her parents as he showed them around. A brute of a dark skinned man begrudgingly towing after them.

The memories brought tears to her eyes, something she thought she'd never shed again. She turned to Winston and Lena, the two people who showed her the way here. “Where are they?”

Winston looked at Lena who looked back at him just as confused before they looked back at Sombra. “Who are you talking about, love?”

“The blonde man and his shadow! Where are they?” Sombra shouted. She needed to thank them for everything they did for her and for showing her she could do anything she put her mind to. For giving her Arturo when her parents weren't looking. When they were kind to her and asked her questions like she was an adult and not some kid.

Lena's eyes widened. She knew who Sombra was talking about and by Winston's face, so did he. Once again they stared at one another before Winston sighed. “We haven't been able to locate them because they're dead. They're graves are in Arlington Cemetery.”

“Their deaths are still sore for us. Surely you can understand.” The petite woman looked away as she crossed her arms, clenching them tightly; seemingly using the physical pain as a grounding mechanism. One of them must have been close to her.

“What were their names?” Sombra needed to know for certain. As far as she could tell, there was nothing that stayed dead for long. Her gut instinct denied what they were telling her and it never let her down before. Needing more information, she swore she'd get to the bottom of it.

“Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes. Now if we're done here, I suggest we start getting ahead of Talon before they realize you've turned on them.” Not a bad idea and the quicker they got through this the quicker she could get somewhere private and start looking for the information she needed. It wouldn't stop there though. Even after following Winston, her mind still worked on where the information about the two supposedly dead soldiers, who treated her and her parents like family when no one else would, could be.

Olivia was saved by two men who actually gave a shit about people, whether omnics or humans.

Now it was time for Sombra to save them, whether they were monsters or not.

After talking about Talon, their plans, and what they were up to, Winston sent her off with Lena to show her the way back to her chosen room. The walk back was pensive when Sombra remembered the halls bustling with activity, even at night. She thought back to when she’d awoken late one night to a ship landing. Looking out her window, she saw the same blond man who had shown her family around and his shadow stepping off the ship. Olivia hadn’t been able to make out much since it was dark but she knew they had kissed. It warmed her heart to see and gave her hope for a chance at the same thing for herself.

A throat cleared and when she looked up, Lena watched her worriedly but waved her hand in front of the bedroom door. Sombra shook her head needing to be more aware of where she was rather than taking a trip down memory lane. That was the last thing she needed, especially when she didn't fully trust these people yet; Winston most of all if she was honest. “Thanks. I’ll call if I need anything or have any questions.”

“No problem, love! Our communicators are always on. Athena is always on stand by as well in case neither one of us answers you.” Lena still seemed worried but tampered it down for Sombra’s sake and she couldn’t help but be touched at that. "More people will be joining us soon by the way. All the way from Japan, can you believe it? Some of the older members might even be coming which is always exciting to see their faces since it's been an age and a day last time I seen them." Then she realized she was rambling in front of the door. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Please go rest up! I'll wake you in the morning!"

When she was safe in her room after hearing Lena retreat with a tune under her breath, she began poking around Overwatch files. Once she found Jack and Gabriel's files Sombra began to dig. She wanted to know exactly what happened to the two people she ever called family outside of her own. Knowing it would be an all nighter she'd be pulling, she got comfortable and kept changing positions every few hours to avoid getting stiff limbs.

Something finally gave after a few days. In between, Lena forced Sombra to take breaks and meet some of the other people who answered the call from Winston. Jesse McCree, apparently a cowboy, was the first to approach her with a tip of his hat looking mighty proud of himself. Hanzo Shimada, that was a story she wanted to hear, who was supposed to be head of the Shimada clan but then outright refused it after he supposedly killed his own brother Genji Shimada, who was also with them. Angela Ziegler, callsign Mercy and a very good Swiss doctor, had been ecstatic to see everyone other than Hanzo, who all but got away with a very descriptive threat, and Sombra, who she welcomed into the fold.

When she had a breakthrough she found the government getting smarter with protection but not smart enough. The SEP files she stumbled upon seemed interesting but not quite what she was looking for. ‘76’ had popped up and it registered with her a vigilante by the alias ‘Soldier: 76’ had made some headway on Los Muertos down in Dorado.

An incoming call told her it wasn't Winston or Lena or anyone else in Overwatch but a friend in Talon she swore to save. “Reaper, I'm kind of busy here.”

“With Overwatch, I know. Do you think you could slip so easily from my sight, chica?” His throat chuckles told her he felt relieved she was more than okay. He'd never been loud or demanding of her, just soft spoken and showed concern when she bit off more than she could shew. “I take care of my own, remember that.”

“Sí, papí.” They held a comfortable silence, they always had when neither knew what to say. Sombra hacked more files while Reaper kept quiet, in his own head space. They were always on the same wavelength and agreed working against Talon from the inside would bring them down a lot quicker than anything else. It's how their mostly father-daughter relationship started no matter how reluctant both of them would ever call it that. Her soft gasp interrupted the peace when she found Moira's name. Moira O'Deorain was apart of Talon and she hacked faster to find the connection between her in Talon after the fall of Overwatch. “That bitch.”

“Sombra.”

“Gabriel Reyes, don't you use that tone with me. I've been trying to find where you went after coming here with Lena and Winston and I can't believe it took me _this_ long to figure it out.” Sombra got a hold of herself before she started crying again. “Moira was the start of it all when you recruited her into Blackwatch. She's the reason you became Reaper.”

His silence meant he knew. _Reaper knew._

She ignored it when arms wrapped around her suddenly. She ignored it when she was brought into a solid chest. She ignored it when the material under her face started to dampen. She ignored it when muffled screams filled the air.

“Oh, Olivia. I knew only after the fact when Moira rescued me from under the headquarters that fell on top of me and Jack Morrison. All I have is a plot for revenge and taking the council out one by one.” He let her pull back before he took his mask off and set it aside in favor of looking at her face to face. Five eyes were watching her as one two mouths smiled sadly at her but she didn't care now that she saw a piece of her family in front of her.

“Now that I know where you are, we need to find Jack.” Sombra wiped her face carefully as she brought up her portable screen again. Her emotions were always kept behind a wall, they weren't that way anymore; not when one of the two people she needed in her life had been with her for the last few years.

“Jack is dead, mija. He died with me. I saw his body.”

All Sombra did was turn her screen around to show him the number 76 jacket. She knew it'd trigger old, buried memories. It was meant to. In her hearts of hearts, she knew Jack Morrison was still alive and this proved that true. “Are you so sure, papí?”

Gabriel's five eyes widened at the sight. His Jackie was still alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact is right before I posted this, I added more to it because it seemed kinda empty? And I wanted to add more characters to play around with. It's only my second fic in the Overwatch fandom even if I've actually been in the fandom since the game came out. Hope y'all enjoy this ride with me anyway <3


	2. I am Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 76 finds himself missing the two men who meant the most to him and visits them. Little did he know he'd get visitor of his own.

76 couldn’t accept the Overwatch Recall as much as Ana wanted him to. They had spoken about Vincent and Gabriel. About how Vincent was married now and vaguely about what happened to Gabriel. Ana had an inkling he would turn down the offer because going back to Overwatch meant he’d have to give his all again. The thing with that though was he had nothing more to give.

All he’d ever be was a soldier through and through.

76 screwed up plenty of people when he had been Strike Commander.

Ana lost, Gabriel changed forever, Zurich HQ destroyed, and the UN calling for blood with the Petras Act.

The war he fought was all his own and it should stay that way. Less chance of people getting hurt on his watch. Guilt still gnawed at him from hesitating to save the girl who looked at him in awe and spoke of him being a hero even when he tried to tell her otherwise.

The Recall shouldn’t have even made it to him in any shape of form but yet, Ana wormed her way back into his life. Not enough for him to bend to her request for joining an organization that let him, and everyone apart of it, down.

They spoke of the people they cared about and the lives they could have led if not for what happened at Zurich. 76 showed her the pictures he still carried, save for one. Vincent's face stared up at her from the look on her face. He knew what she would say. 76 thought about the possibilities too. Even if she wasn't able to convince him to join the fray, she requested him to help her one last time.

He did but he knew he wasn’t really a hero and hadn’t been one for a very _long_ time.

76 couldn't even be his husband's hero and save him when it mattered the most. Instead he watched the light fade from Gabriel’s eyes. The heartbroken wail he had let loose could have been heard for miles. Only after night gave way to morning did Jack leave Gabriel. Digging himself out after struggling between sleeping and staying awake. With how injured he was, he couldn't lift the other let alone dig him out. Leaving him where they should have died together was the most difficult thing 76 had ever done. One foot in front of the other.

Now 76 sat alone in the Necropolis looking over where Ana slept before she left him. A few offerings to the dead and gone gods next to the pictures his friend left; he wouldn't dare say that to Ana's face, too set in her tradition. Some were various members of the strike team, some of Fareeha, and then the last of him and Gabriel during happier times.

The same exact picture sat in his own pocket, along with Vincent's. The two men who meant the most to him torn away by his own ignorance. Both deserved better than 76 could give them; both had that now. One married and the other wherever good men ended up when they died.

It's been ages since he saw either man's face.

Maybe 76 would pay one of them a visit since he's got some free time on his hands.

A handful of days later had him standing in front of Arlington Cemetery. he searched for a specific grave for a few moments until he found it. On the gravestone marked his husband's name, birthday, and death date. Underneath the information was a small phrase 76 heard one too many times.

“Death is only the beginning, Gabe. You would be beating my ass if you could see me now. Always wanted to do the dirty jobs for me so I wouldn't have to live with anymore guilt or nightmares from war. But I'm making the world better, just from the shadows like you used to.” 76—Jack, here at least he was just Jack, laid a dozen daffodils on the grave. “For rebirth so you can have a better life than the one you lived through the first time around.”

He took a swig of bourbon from the bottle he brought with him; giving a toast to his late husband. Let his soul rest in peace.

There was just one other place to visit as he capped the bottle to save for another time. 76 needed to be sure of someone's safety.

Not long after he ‘died’ did he find out Vincent moved to Bloomington; 76’s hometown and where spent his first twenty something years of life. At first Vincent did it to remember the Jack he knew and he stayed close as possible to him. Even going as far as visiting the rest of the Morrisons on their farm. He stayed there on weekends and they didn't mind it all that much.

Then he met one of the other farmhands. The rest was history.

76 only knew because he frequented his childhood town the first few years after Overwatch, not entirely sure what to do with himself. He was happy Vincent moved on, elated even.

The man still helped out on the farm with his husband when Papa Morrison needed it.

76 found himself walked out of memory lane as he watched Vincent walk his kids down the driveway from across the street.

“He's fine ya know. Follows a boring routine everyday. Wakes up, gets the kids up, gets them ready for school, breakfast, gets them out to the bus on time, goes back inside to wake up his husband, gets him and himself ready for work, goes to work, picks up the kids when he's finished, greets his husband when he comes back home, starts dinner, eats, some family time, and sleeps. Then does it all over again except for weekends, those are strictly for family bonding with the Morrison family.”

76 whirled around to find a young woman standing next to him leaning on a streetlight pole. Dressed almost head to toe in purple looking like she had some mechanical work done to her body. He wondered who exactly she was, who she worked for, and what she wanted.

“Am I supposed to know you?” His flight or fight instinct kicked in when she grinned at him.

“Not at all. But I know you, Jackie.” 76 hid any reaction he may have once had. He's learned over the years to remove any subconscious movement from his body, whether it be a flinch or showing shock. It's a small thing that could get him killed if he let it happen.

“Does that name mean something to you?” He had to ask, had to know if this woman dug deep. Deep enough to discover everything that happened in SEP. She knew just who Vincent was, that made it a extreme possibility.

Which also made her a target for him to eliminate before she gave away or sold that information.

As he thought about it, that also meant she knew who he was. Who 76 had been in the past.

Seemed like he couldn't get away from trouble. Just like Gabriel once predicted. It always managed to find him somehow no matter where he went.

“No, but I’m willing to bet it means something to you. More than you’re letting on honestly.” The woman took a few steps towards him until she was only an arm’s length away. “If you remember a child by the name Olivia Colomar when you were still Strike Commander, answer the Recall.” A communicator rested in her outstretched hand. But the name shook something loose within 76.

“Olive?”

76 wasn’t sure if he imagined the purple eyes taking on a slight sheen, a sign of tears being imminent.

“Just answer the Recall, Strike Commander. You won’t regret it.” Taking his hand, she slapped the device in it before what 76 could only describe as dematerializing.

Interesting.

The communicator chimed before he even had the chance to open it to the main screen. A message awaited him that only read ‘you’re welcome’ in a flowing font. He wasn’t sure what to make of it until he had an armful of another person. Or rather, a person and three kids. His clothes becoming wet from tears coating them.

“Holy shit, Jackie. It’s been too long.”

Later, Vincent would show him a message on his own communicator that only read ‘look across the street, you’ll find a lost friend’. He hadn’t known for sure until he saw Jack’s familiar cornflower eyes. How Vincent always saw the same man watching over him but before he could get the chance to talk, he’d vanish. Gratefulness would shine in his eyes as he spoke of always feeling safe wherever he was, saying that the feeling reminded him of Jack when they were together and even after they broke up but stayed friends.

That was for later though. The only thing in that moment was a reunion and very emotional crying.

Neither man or any of the children noticed a shadow watching over them, keeping them safe. It would stay until late in the evening, when 76—Jack settled in and slept on his old friend’s couch. It would stay silent and a soft smile would creep upon its face.

And Jack, in a half awake state, would look through the bay window, seeing a dark mist fade in the early morning light.

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
